Love is bliss
by Kimmy-loves-Shizaya
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima let's just a few words get to him. What can Izaya do to help? (Shizaya one-shot)


The sound of wind blowing through the trees was the only thing that could be heard at this time of night. It was past midnight and the only person outside was Shizuo Heiwajima. He's been walking around for about two hours now. He ignored everyone that tried talking to him. He just had a lot on his mind. A few hours earlier Shizuo came across a couple. The guy wasn't paying attention to his girl like a boyfriend should. So Shizuo yelled at him. But what the man said back to him hit him harder than any punch he's ever thrown. 'How would you know love? You're a monster. You'll never find love' and the sad part was that it was true. He would never find love. His strength made people scared of him. Not like he would hurt them. He didn't like violence. He just got mad /Shizuo sat on a bench by a lake. He never knew there was one. He must've been walking for a long time. He really could never be loved. Not like he deserved it. What has he done to deserve such a strong power? Sure he had friends, but he didn't have the one. Would he ever? Of course not. He was nothing special. Just a monster.

Tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Look, the strongest man in Ikebukuro and here he is crying because love. How pathetic. "I don't deserve happiness.. Or love. Or anything." He whispered to himself. He took off his glasses, wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand. Why was he letting his one man get to him? Why? He was better than this. Shizuo cursed, pulling at his blonde locks while trying to keep himself from screaming. More tears poured down his cheeks. He was really having a mental break down on a fucking park bench right now? How pathetic, he thought. So pathetic.

"Not far away was Izaya Orihara. He loved taking walks late at night. It relaxed him. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the familiar blonde sitting on a park bench. He smirked. But that smirk soon disappeared as he noticed something was different about the man. He looked...upset. Well, he was always upset, but a different kind of upset. Izaya thought he should check on the man. He walked slowly towards him. He was careful not to step on any twigs and get caught. He didn't want to die right now.

"Once he was close enough to the man, he sighed. "Shizu-chan?" Shizuo froze. Fuck. The flea was here!? He felt anger start to build up in him. He turned to the flea with an angry look. "What do you want flea!?" He growled. Izaya's eyes went wide. "Shizu-chan, have you been...crying?" Fuck. He forgot about that. "No I'm not Izaya-kun. Now leave before I hurt you. I'm not in the mood to kill you. But if I have to I will." Izaya just laughed and sat next to Shizuo. "Come on Shizu-chan. Talk to me. I care!" Shizuo clenched his fist. "Leave." Shizuo sounded so emotionless and cold. Izaya sighed. No more joking around. He had to be serious now. Izaya laid back against the park bench, looking at the sky. "I know you hate me Shizuo. But I'm offering you a helping hand. Take it or leave it." Shizuo sniffles, "I rather leave it." Izaya furrowed his brow. "Okay, let me make this clearer. Talk to me or I'll make you talk to me. I am actually concerned, okay? So talk." Shizuo didn't understand. How could this flea care about how he felt? "Izaya.." Izaya locked eyes with Shizuo. "I want to help, okay? I know you're upset. I know that feeling best. Now can we please just have one civil conversation?" Shizuo sighed. "Fine Izaya. Fine. You want to know what's wrong? I'm weak. I'm pathetic. I let one person get to me because I can't keep my emotions in tack. I'm terrible." Tears started falling down Shizuo's cheeks as all the pain built up in him once more. Izaya sighed, wiping the tears that fell from Shizuo's eyes. Shizuo looked at the smaller man as he used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away his tears. "What did the person say?" Izaya stared into Shizuo's shiny teary eyes as he spoke. "He said I'll never find love. That I'm a monster." "And you believed him?" Izaya asked, a bit skeptical.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah, I did. I mean, who could love me? I've never had love before. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to feel the happiness a couple shares." Izaya didn't respond. Instead, he leaned forward and hugged the taller man. "Don't you ever tell yourself that again, Shizu-chan. Everyone deserves love." "Izaya..." Shizuo blushed as the smaller man hugged him tighter. "You may hate me, but I don't hate you. In fact, I care greatly about you. And I know in a few minutes you'll be trying to kill me for what I'm about to do. But just remember, someone does care." Shizuo gave him a confused look. "What are you talking ab-"

Shizuo was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Izaya..he was kissing him!? Shizuo froze, but somehow started kissing back. His watery eyes slid closed. "Izaya..." Shizuo moaned into the kiss. Izaya licked Shizuo's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Which he was granted quickly. Izaya slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance, which ended up being Shizuo. Izaya tangled his hands in Shizuo's blonde locks, tugging softly on the fistful of hair. Shizuo moaned. He could feel the affects of the kiss and hair pulling start to set in. He pulled away, both men panting hard. "You can kill me now, Shizu-chan. I think I got my point across." Shizuo smiled. "You stupid little flea." He said with a smile as he pulled Izaya in for another kiss. This one didn't last as long. Izaya pulled away and pushed some of the hair our of Shizuo's face. "Do you see what I was saying now? Someone does care about you. Well all have that special someone. And sometimes those special someone's are closer than you think." Shizuo felt bad now. He never did hate Izaya. It was actually love, but it scared him so he covered it with hate. "But why me? Why am I so good? I don't deserve your love." Izaya ran his fingers over Shizuo's hand. Smiling at him. "You don't really know this, but you've been my only true friend. Even if we try to kill each other, you made my life fun. Even when I feel alone, I know that I have you. I know you like me. I kind of always knew. You have so many chances to kill me and you never do. You just chase me. But I've been the one chasing you this whole time actually." Shizuo tilted his head. "What do you mean?" Izaya giggled, leaning on Shizuo. "I've wanted you since we met. I only show up for you to chase me because I'm in love with you. I've been waiting years for you to finally see that. Now here we are. Do you want this? Do you want me?" Izaya was being so blunt. It kind of scared Shizuo, but also made him feel a way he hasn't felt. What was it? "Well, yes. I do. I want this. I want you, Izaya." Izaya smiled. "I want to hear you say those words though. I know you're thinking them right now. Go ahead." Shizuo sighed. That's it. He knew what this feeling was. "I love you, Izaya." Izaya smiled. "Love you too, Shizu-chan." Izaya kissed his once again.

It was love. He was finally feeling something that he liked. He never wanted to lose the one feeling that gave him complete bliss./p


End file.
